Technical Field
The present invention relates to a heat exchange device with combined functions in vehicles, and more particularly, to a heat exchanger with combined functions in vehicles capable of improving assembling workability and economic efficiency by integrating a heat exchanger of an exhaust gas recirculation, a heat exchanger of a water-cooled oil cooler, and a heat exchanger of an exhaust heat recovery system in a single package and appropriately disposing an exhaust path of exhaust gas and flow paths for coolant and oil, respectively, to meet these heat exchangers to publicly use related parts.
Background Art
Generally, an example of an apparatus using a heat source of exhaust gas generated after combustion of an engine in a vehicle may largely include an exhaust gas recirculation (EGR), a water-cooled oil cooler, an exhaust heat recovery system (EHRS), a heater, etc.
First, the exhaust gas recirculation needs to include a cooler for cooling a high-temperature heat source of exhaust gas, in which the cooler needs to satisfy laws on regulations of exhaust gas. Further, the water-cooled oil cooler radiates heat from oil of the engine and/or a transmission to appropriately cool facilities.
Further, the exhaust heat recovery system is to heat engine coolant, engine oil, transmission oil, or a cabin and implements an effect of improving convenience of passengers, reducing fuel consumption, and lowering emission of carbon dioxide.
For example, as illustrated in FIG. 10, the typical exhaust heat recovery system includes an exhaust conduit 53 configured to be communicately connected to an exhaust system 51a of an engine 51 as a single flow path, branch conduits 53a configured to be connected to the exhaust conduit 53 while being branched in parallel, a heat exchanger 55 configured to be installed to be limited to any one specific conduit of the branch conduits 53a, a bypass valve 57 configured to be installed to control the flow path of the exhaust gas discharged via the branch conduits 53a, a heat core 59 configured to heat an inner space of a cabin, and a connection conduit 61 configured to be installed to communicate between the heat core 59 and the heat exchanger 55. In the drawings, reference numeral 63 is a turbo charger installed in the exhaust conduit 53, reference numeral 65 is a catalytic converter in the exhaust conduit 53 at a rear end of the turbo charger 63, and reference numeral 67 is a muffler installed at a distal end of the exhaust conduit 53.
However, in connection with all of the typical exhaust gas recirculation using waste heat of the exhaust gas, water-cooled oil cooler, exhaust heat recovery system, and heater, facilities for exchanging heat with the exhaust gas needs to be individually constructed and therefore a space problem is caused and parts for the conduits need to be additionally installed to secure the flow paths for each fluid, and therefore the economic burden may be increased.